13 - 04 - 2008
by Nekita Sakura
Summary: Author: xSakuraKinomotoSanx PM Luego de un extraño sueño...Esto se dio...¿Que extraño no? Rated: Fiction K - Spanish - Angst/Friendship - Words: 808 - Published: 04-13-09 - id: 4990610 Ubicacion del original.


Reclamo: Lamentablemente como prometi, subire todo lo de mi viejo canal de fanfics para aqui.

13 de Abril de 2008

Author: xSakuraKinomotoSanx PM

Rated: Fiction K - Spanish - Angst/Friendship - Words: 808 - Published: 04-13-09 - id: 4990610

¿Fantasia o Realidad? ¿Puedo Realmente Quererte como una Amiga? ¿O el amor puede mas que mi voluntad?

Que extraño, me encontraba en un lugar que ya habia visto alguna ves...  
En aquel sueño donde te encontre una ves...aquel lugar donde el silencio  
Era una de nuestra confidente, ese lugar donde alguna ves encontré  
Mi ilusion...y tambien donde encontre la razon de mis sentimientos...

Pero hoy que he regresado, ese lugar esta desolado...abandonado...  
El silencio sigue estando, pero...esta ves solo acompaña el dolor que  
Hay en mi pobre corazon, al entender que nunca regresarás que  
Tal ves nunca vuelva a oirte...que nunca volvere a verte..

¿Como le explico a este corazon que tiene que olvidarte?  
¿Como me puedo explicar a mi misma que ya nada es lo que era?  
¿Como encuentro la forma de no volver todo esto una gran obsecion?  
¿Como Te olvido? ¿Como Puedo Borrarte de mi mente? ¿Como?...

Desde que he comenzado a regresar aquel viejo lugar...donde siempre  
Habiamos estado, no puedo evitar recordar todo el tiempo pasado...  
Cuantas veces pude repetirte que te amaba y que no queria separarme de  
Tu lado...cuantas oportunidades perdidas...pero yo por miedo tal ves  
Nunca te lo dije, y ahora me arrepiento tanto...Pero ya es tarde...  
¿No es cierto?...

Aunque tengo la suerte de poder comunicarme contigo cuando te  
Necesito, cuando puedo contar con alguien...no puedo evitar  
El sentir tanta tristeza, el echo de solo ser tu amiga no puedo con  
Ello, no puedo...solo me destruye cada ves mas...¡No puedo!

Puede que mi tristeza al no poderte tener mas a mi lado y que solo  
El unico lazo que me queda contigo es el de la amistad(aunque para  
Mi no sea lo mismo),es muy dificil ser amiga de alguien que aun no  
Puedo olvidar, aunque nunca pude verte o al menos darte una  
Caricia, nada...me cuesta creer que puedo amarte a pesar de que  
No estas fisicamente cerca...y aunque a veces el unico medio que  
Se tiene es una pc...es suficiente para mi...

Tengo que confesarte que cuando tengo mucho tiempo sin hablarte,  
Me desespero, porque no se que haces o que puede estar pasando,  
Me pone muy anciosa, y increiblemente cuando regresas, me hablas  
Puedo ser capas de recuperar la cordura y calmarme...¿es increible,  
No?...Estoy segura de que asi es...

Si pudiese decirtelo, que me desespera el echo de que quiero que  
El acercarme a ti no sea tan doloroso, que mi alma luego no me  
Reincrimine lo que hice, el poder estar cerca tuyo sin tener que  
Sentirme mal despues...no te mentire...no es la primera ves que  
Luego de terminar una conversacion, me entristezco y aun con  
Esa corta sensacion de "felicidad" comienzo a llorar de forma muy  
Desesperada y llena de dolor...porque se que nada es real...  
Que por mas que lo intente...no puedo hacerte regresar...que  
Todo lo que una ves fue, solo parece un cuento de hadas muy hermoso  
Para ser real...¿Que triste, no? ¿Como puedo vivir con eso?

Aun asi, con todo lo que me pasa...sigo hablandote como si nada,  
Para que no te des cuenta de tanto dolor que me ha atacado...que  
Me ha dejado debil luego de tu partida, que nunca pude volver  
A ser la misma...Lo cierto es que me siento muy vacia y se bien que  
Tengo que dejarte ir...Que es lo mejor para ti...pero...  
¿Tengo la culpa por quererte mantener atrapado y que no vuelvas  
A irte? ¿El de no dejarte ir? ¿La culpa de tener que seguir  
Amandote porque mi terco corazon no me deja olvidarte?  
¿La culpa de haber creado una ilusion que se rompio el dia que me  
Dijiste adios?...Quisiera que alguna ves me respondas a eso...  
Ojala lo hicieras...

Todas las noches te sigo esperando...aquel silencio sigue siendo frio...  
Te espero en el mismo lugar...en el antiguo lugar donde comenzo  
Alguna ves todo...esperando a un milagro...el poder estar contigo  
El poder acercarme...el poder volver a quererte...porque yo sin ti  
No puedo vivir sanamente, se que te necesito y aunque no puedo  
Estar frente a ti...solo puedo esperar...no me importa si esto  
Se termina convirtiendo en una tragedia...solo te esperaré...

Porque siempre te he amado, te amaré y solamente ahora te  
Extraño, te quiero conmigo...pero no puedo atarte a esto...  
Se que no puedo...Aun asi...Te amo y Te amaré hasta que  
Mi vida se termine...aun eso ocurra..seguiré amandote...  
Porque una persona como tu es imposible de olvidar...por mas  
Minimo que haya sido todo...una sola muestra de tu amor...  
Fue una bendicion...que alguna ves quisiera volver a  
Experimentar...

Te esperarè...Te extraño...Pero aun asi...Te Amaré hasta  
El final...


End file.
